Hetalia School Musical
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Tahun baru dimulai di Hetalia Gakuean yang berarti pindah kelas. Tapi tahun ini terasa berbeda karena ditumbuhi benih-benih cinta  yang dibumbui lagu-lagu. Bagaimana para pelajar menghadapinya? Baca disini!


Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje abis, aneh, abal, so many of typo dan kayaknya bisa dibuang aja deh~ -PLAK-

Desclaimer: Hetalia punya kami! *ditipukkin tronton sama Hidekaz-?-*, dan lagu-lagu disini ciptaan anak bangsa Indonesia.

.

.

.

SMU Hetalia Gakuen, sebuah sekolah yang para muridnya berasal dari seluruh negara di dunia. Pendirinya adalah seorang pria yang mengaku dirinyalah yang terkuat, berasal dari Ancient Roma dan Germania. Sekarang mereka menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah. SMU ini memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap, untuk kejuruan pun juga ada. Ekstrakurikulernya beragam, mulai dari bidang olahraga, bidang akademik, hingga bidang umum.

Memasuki tahun ajaran baru terjadi pemisahan gedung dan kelas lama akan dipecah lagi. Ada yang senang ada juga yang sedih. Pertama kita intip siswa-siswi kelas IPS. Mereka nampak resah bahkan ada yang tidak mau beranjak dari kursinya.

"Hero tidak mau pindah! Hero tidak mau pindah!" teriak Alfred F Jones pemuda asal Amerika sambil memegangi kursi dan mejanya.

"Gak AWESOME kau. Ayo kita pindah!" pemuda albino bernama Gilbert Beilschmit asal Jerman nampak menarik lengan Alfred untuk membawanya pergi.

"Kau saja sana yang pindah ASEM!" seru Alfred tetap tidak ingin menyeret kakinya keluar kelas.

"Gue AWESOME bukan ASEM!" umpat Gilbert.

"Kalian ini tidak bisa tenang ya?" datang Antonio Fernandez Carriedo pemuda asal Spanyol yang terkenal narsis.

"Nih! Si hero abal ini tidak mau pindah kelas!" jawab Gilbert melepas tarikkannya.

"Memang kenapa sih kalau pindah kelas, da?" tanya Ivan Braginski siswa asal Rusia yang terkenal horor.

"Ho~ Jadi kau mau di kelas yang penuh dengan hantu itu!" Alfred memang takut pada hantu, dan mereka kali ini mendapat kelas yang berada di gedung tua.

"Dasar penakut!" ejek Gilbert.

Setelah dirayu-rayu dan di bujuk oleh Ludwig siswa asal Jerman yang juga adiknya Gilbert dengan sebatang es krim, Alfred pun mau ikut pindah kelas. Di tengah perjalanan mereka bertemu sekumpulan anak kelas sastra. Muncul semburat merah di wajah Gilbert, Antonio, dan Ludwig ketika melihat pujaan hati mereka. Sejak duduk di kelas 1 SMU Gilbert sudah menyukai Matthew William adiknya Alfred. Baginya Matthew bagaikan malaikat yang sangat ramah dan lembut. Antonio dan Ludwig menyukai Vargas bersaudara. Antonio cinta pada Lovino sejak mereka duduk di kelas 1 SMP. Sementara Ludwig menyukai Feliciano si adik sejak ada pertukaran kelas tahun lalu. Ternyata Ivan juga menyimpan rasa pada Wang Yao siswa asal China yang pernah di temuinya saat kelas 5 SD.

Hanya Alfred yang belum memiliki incaran, dia hanya santai saja melihat teman-temannya yang masih terpaku dengan pujaan hatinya. Alfred melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding lorong. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat, Alfred berpikir sejenak.

"Duh cenat cenut euy." kata Antonio terus memperhatikan Lovino.

"Ayo woy mau di bantai kau sama Pak Roderich!" seru Alfred berlari secepat kilat begitu ingat kalau jam 8 adalah pelajaran musik. Tapi.

'BRUK'

"Punya mata gak sih!" teriak orang yang di tabrak Alfred.

"Ma-maaf!" seru Alfred. Alfred mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Matanya berwarna hijau emerald dengan rambut pirang yang tertata rapih dan jatuh dengan lembut. Alfred merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, ia berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai nampak di wajahnya.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati, you git!" pemuda itu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Alfred yang masih terpaku.

Alfred merasa dirinya seperti terbang ke surga, masuk ke alam mimpi yang jauh dan indah. Antonio menepuk pundak Alfred membangunkannya dari ruang khayalan tingkat tinggi.

"Ah~ apa aku baru bertemu malaikat?" Alfred mengigau, dari tatapannya dia nampak jatuh cinta.

"OI! ALFRED!" teriak Gilbert tepat di telinga Alfred.

"Apa?" tanya Alfred.

"Jadi kau jatuh cinta juga nih?" tanya Gilbert dengan cengiran menyebalkan.

"Seleramu boleh juga, tapi masalahnya-" perkataan Antonio di potong oleh sebuah teriakan.

"Anatachi no baka! Sudah bel masuk tapi kalian masih di sini!" itu suara Pak Roderich sambil berlari membawa sebilah kayu ditangannya. Secepat kilat mereka pun kabur ke kelas.

xxx

Bel istirahat menggema di setiap sudut ruangan sekolah. Alfred, Antonio, Gilbert, Ivan dan Ludwig pun keluar dari kelas mereka mencari udara segar sekaligus cuci mata. Mereka ternyata asik melihat gerak-gerik pujaan hati mereka. Antonio dan Ludwig melihat Lovino dan Feliciano sedang makan pizza bersama di bawah pohon. Ivan memperhatikan Wang Yao yang sedang bermain dengan burung-burung di taman. Gilbert memperhatikan Matthew yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Kumajiro beruangnya. Dan Alfred dia terus memperhatikan orang yang dicintainya itu, Alfred belum tahu namanya tapi dia sudah jatuh cinta.

"Hai ada yang tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Alfred pada teman-temannya.

"Dia, da?" Ivan menunjuk yang dimaksud.

"Ya." jawab Alfred singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dia Arthur Kirkland dari kelas IPA, da. Masa kau tidak tahu, da?" jelas Ivan.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Baru kali ini." Antonio yang mendengarnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Dia kan ketua OSIS yang dulu pernah memukul perutmu karena kau melawan." Alfred merasa di tampar sesuatu mendengarnya, Alfred kembali mengingat masa-masa dimana ia beronar.

Dulu Alfred memang pernah melawan ketua OSIS karena ia tidak mau turun dari atap sekolah dan membuat keonaran di ruang olahraga dengan memcahkan jendela 2 tahun lalu. Alhasil ia mendapat pukulan karena berusaha melawan dan itu membuatnya jera. Alfred berpikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab Alfred. Teman-temannya hanya bisa mendukungnya. Entah darimana musik melantun Alfred pun berdiri diikuti teman-temannya.

'_Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu_ (semua bernyanyi dan bergaya ala *****)

_Selalu peluh pun menetes setiap dekat kamu_ (Antonio mendekati Lovino, Lovino mengeluarkan kata-kata 'cinta')

_Kenapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku_ (Ludwig malu-malu di balik pohon berusaha menarik perhatian Feliciano, Feliciano hanya tersenyum)

_Kenapa lidahku kelu tiap kau panggil aku_ (Gilbert nyolek-nyolek dagu Matthew, Matthew tersipu malu)

_Selalu merinding romaku tiap kau sentuh aku_ (Rusia nyanyi dari kejauhan, Yao merinding)

_Mengapa otakku beku tiap memikirkanmu_ (Alfred duduk di sebelah Arthur, Arthur pergi ninggalin Alfred)

_Selalu tubuhku lunglai tiap kau bisikkan cinta_ (Alfred narik Arthur, Arthur nepak tangan Alfred)

_You know me so well_ (para UKE mulai jengkel minus Matthew dan Feliciano)

_Girl I need you_ (meluk manja para UKE, Arthur, Lovino dan Yao nolak mentah-mentah)

_Girl I love you_ (Kiss Bye ke para UKE)

_Girl I heart you_ (bersimpuh di hadapan para UKE)'

"WAIT!" teriak Arthur menghentikan dendangan lagu.

"Girl! Apa maksud kalian bloody hell!" bentak Arthur tepat di depan wajah Alfred.

"Right, you tomato bastardo! Apa maksumu dengan girl, hah?" Lovino juga ikutan mengamuk dengan Antonio.

"Kau pikir aku wanita, aru? Akan kubuktikan siapa yang wanita, aru!" Yao mengambil ancang-ancang menghajar Ivan, tapi Ivan menghentikannya.

"Kelembutan hatimu bagaikan wanita, da." kata Ivan membuat Yao terdiam. Di pipi Yao nampak rona pink yang lama kelamaan menjadi berwarna merah padam.

Feliciano hanya senyam-senyum sendiri di dekat Ludwig, membuat Ludwig tambah malu. Gilbert sedang berusaha merayu Matthew dengan berbagai rayuan gombalnya.

"Mat, Alfred suka main basket ya?" tanya Gilbert.

"Iya. Kok kamu tahu?" balas Matthew dengan semburat merah yang nampak jelas di wajahnya

"Karena ke-AWESOME-anmu telah melempar hatiku menuju ring hatimu." gombal Gilbert membuat wajah Matthew semakin panas dan merah. Antonio sedang berusaha merayu Lovino agar dia tidak marah.

"Oh mi tomato wajahmu bagaikan wanita!" seru Antonio.

"Wanita mananya bastard!" balas Lovino menjambak rambut Antonio.

"Aduh kamu jahat deh..." Antonio berusaha merayu Lovino.

"Biar saja!" Lovino pun pergi meninggalkan Antonio.

"Tunggu mi tomato!" Antonio mengejar Lovino dan terjadi beberapa KDLS (Kekerasan Dalam Lingkup Sekolah).

Sementara Alfred masih berdiam-diam dengan Arthur yang masih terus membaca buku. Alfred sesekali melihatnya dengan lirikan mata berharap Arthur memperhatikannya. Nyatanya Arthur sama sekali tidak melirik Alfred, mungkin sama sekali tidak tertarik. Alfred duduk di sebelah Arthur tapi Arthur menjauhinya. Alfred mendekat lagi dan Arthur juga menjauh lagi. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Apa maumu!" suara Arthur mengagetkan Alfred yang sedang terbengong-bengong.

"Ah... Aku mau kau jadi pacarku." jawab Alfred terang-terangan. Secara, amarah Arthur pun bangkit.

"WHAT THE HELL! You say you wants me to be your girlfriend!" Alfred mengangguk senang.

"Just in your dream you bloody hell of shit!"Arthur pun pergi meninggalkan Alfred.

Alfred menatap kepergian Arthur dengan tatapan nanar. Gilbert menghampiri dan menepuk pundaknya. Sementara yang lain masih asik pedekate dengan calon pacarnya.

"Sabar bro." kata Gilbert. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Alfred dan ia mulai tertawa seperti orang gila. Jelas saja Gilbert kaget tiba-tiba Alfred tertawa dengan nistanya seperti itu.

"Dia menarik! Aku makin jatuh cinta padanya." seru Alfred di sela-sela tawanya.

"Lihat ya akan kudapatkan dia! Dan kalian akan jadi saksi!" Alfred menunjuk teman-temannya dan mulai tertawa lagi.

"Lihat saja HERO akan dapatkan malaikat itu." kata Alfred sendiri lalu berlari pergi. Gilbert cengo tak mampu berkomentar, Ivan sedang asyik ngobrol dengan Yao, sementara Ludwig entah kemana bersama Feliciano, dan Antonio baru saja kembali dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kalau jatuh cinta ternyata orang bisa lepas kendali.

~To Be Continue~

.

.

.

Oke ini fic yang sangat GAK JELAS dan dipenuhi dengan adegan-adegan garing.

Mungkin untuk kelanjutan chapternya akan sangat lama berhubung masuk sekolah dan mencari lagu yang tepat.

Meski begitu, RnR please...


End file.
